


Dormir (avec toi)

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: APS anniversary, Confession, F/M, Identity Reveal, author was extremely sleep deprived when she wrote this, can you tell, the title means: to sleep (with you), they’re a couple years older than canon, why not have just Marinette or Adrien being embarrassing when you can have them being dumb together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: Both Marinette and Adrien don’t fare too well when it comes to lack of sleep. Operating on only a few hours of rest can cause unusual behavior and make lips turn loose.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 31
Kudos: 367





	Dormir (avec toi)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look another random oneshot :3 Also, big shout out to all my friends in the server for encouraging me to post this and helping me along the way. Love you guys <3

“I brushed my hair with my toothbrush this morning.”

Marinette sat smugly in her seat, arms crossed over her chest, thinking she won this round. This felt exactly like the times she joked with Chat Noir on the rooftops. She was sure he would get a kick out of this conversation if he were here.

“Oh yeah? Adrien challenged, leaning on her desk. “Well I washed my body with shampoo instead of using body soap.”

She gaped in astonishment. He grinned in satisfaction, ready to take the victory.

“Tch,” she waved her hand around, clearly not beaten,” child’s play. I almost walked to school still wearing what I wore to bed.”

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about!” he chided.

She leaned closer, their noses almost touching. “In my  _ birthday suit _ .”

Adrien’s eyes widened comically while she settled back, taking home the prize of his dignity while he broke composure and blushed heavily. 

“I’m sorry,” Nino broke the competitive atmosphere, nearly at a loss for words. “Can someone run by me again, what  _ exactly _ is going on here?” Bringing a hand up to his mouth in deep contemplation, he studied his two friends. The two promptly ignored him, as they went right back into bantering back and forth, trying to one up the other.

“Nino  _ please _ ,” Alya shushed, her big rimmed glasses barely hiding behind the phone she held in front of her, recording the whole encounter. “Let our embarrassing, sleepless friends do their thing.”

Shaking his head, Nino was about to return to listening to his music when their teacher walked in and began class.

But it didn’t end there.

“I once pounced on someone’s back, thinking they were my friend, when they turned around and was most definitely not someone I knew,” Marinette recounted as she shoved her mouth full of leftover noodles.

Trying not to snort milk through his nose, Adrien spat it out onto the grass underneath them. Wiping his chin, his chuckles ran deep, his lack of sleep really beginning to show.

Nodding her head slowly, Marinette stared off into the distance, reliving the memory. “The look of horror on their face is one I’ll remember, always.”

Pointing his fork at her food, he shot a sly smirk her way, “Sounds to me like they were an  _ impasta _ .”

She shoved him over into the grass, his cackling gaining volume while he just laid there. His joyous mirth bled over into her annoyed frown, causing her lips to quirk and her own giggles to spill out. “Oh my god, you’re such a funky noodle. Finish your salad so we can head back to class.”

It took a lot of effort and energy on his part, but he was soon sitting upright and finishing off the rest of his healthy lunch. 

Taking a moment to pause, Marinette could feel the welcoming hands of sleep gripping the edges of her consciousness, barely there and ready for her to drop her focus at a second’s notice. Pinching herself and slapping her cheeks, she warded away the feeling for now.

“When I first got my phone,” Adrien spoke up, only to be interrupted by a wide yawn, “I hadn’t quite memorized my phone number and gave it to Chloe when she impatiently asked for it.” He chuckled, running a hand through his hair, messing it up. “When she called, some random old guy answered the phone and she shrieked and hung up. Apparently, I switched two of the numbers around.” 

Marinette snorted, relishing in her old enemy’s mortification. 

Rubbing at his eyes, Adrien yawned once again, settling himself deep into the plush, green grass, facing towards the sun. He reminded her of a cat in that moment; thoughts of Chat Noir completely taking over her lack of logic.

“God, you’re such a cat,” she teased fondly, pushing her empty dish aside and curling up next to him. 

Nearly outshining the sun with his bright smile, he turned to look at her through narrow eyelids, a peak of dark green showing through. His blond hair was tousled in every direction. “I have to stay true to my nature, my Lady.” 

“Was that supposed to be another joke?” she yawned, then rubbed at her eyes as well. Nothing and everything was making sense to her now, so she just scooted closer to his side. 

“Purrrhaps,” he slurred, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. She complied easily, feeling sleep ready to claim her.

“You and your...stupid cat puns..silly kitty,” Marinette grumbled, drifting off.

Bellies full, the warm sun shining down on them, with their trusted partner by their side, it caused the two teens to peacefully fall asleep. After not getting enough rest the past week from late night akuma’s and daily life routines, it was enough to make them crash.

“There they are!” Marinette distantly heard through the thick fog of her mind. 

There was a rhythmic thumping sound under her ear, coming from her breathing pillow that she snuggled closer to.

Wait.

Her eyes shot open as her body tensed up.

This wasn’t her bed.

Carefully lifting her head, she looked down in panic at just  _ who _ she was sleeping on top of. But that wasn’t the most alarming thing.

A perfect circle of her drool had formed in the middle of Adrien’s shirt.

Groaning, Marinette dropped her head back onto his chest and wished for the ground to swallow her up.

“Oh my god!” Alya laughed breathlessly, finally reaching them. She then began fumbling for her phone to take a quick photo. “You two are so dang cute.”

Glaring up at her through heavy eyelids, Marinette felt a blazing hot blush encompass her whole face.

“Dudes,” Nino approached and stopped next to Alya. “You guys never came back from lunch and everyone wondered where you were.” He raised an eyebrow, as if he were a parent scolding his children, “so  _ this _ was more important than class?”

Marinette whined and tried burying her face deeper into Adrien’s shirt, hoping to disappear. This caused him to stir and grip his arms tighter around her. 

“Just five more minutes Buginette,” he murmured into her hair sleepily.

It felt as though a lightning bolt had shocked through her system, remembering the conversation they had earlier as they fell asleep. 

She was  _ wide  _ awake now.

Marinette squeaked.

"Alright Nino," Alya said with determination, grabbing his shirt and leading him away. "Let's leave these two ‘good friends’ alone,” she emphasized. Nino snickered and shook his head.

It took a moment but then Adrien whispered a curious “wait” as he stilled underneath her.

Gulping, Marinette waited for the inevitable “you’re Ladybug?”

Instead, she got...

“I think she meant  _ very  _ good friends,” he huffed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

She let out a disbelieving snort, groggily sitting up and smacking his chest.

He chuckled, rubbing the area and sitting up as well. “What, did you think I was going to say something else, my Lady?”

Mouth dropping open, Marinette hid her face in her hands and groaned in defeat.

_ Of course he remembered. _

“Why does my shirt feel all wet?” he asked a second later, assessing the damage. Marinette just wanted to die. “I know people drool over others in a metaphorical way but this is next level.”

Marinette couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of her. “You and your dumb puns,” she chuckled, knocking his shoulder and wanting to wipe that smug smirk off his face. “This is just another embarrassing story to add to my ever growing list,” she sighed.

“It’s not that embarrassing,” he reassured with a smile.

“Yeah sure, getting drool all over the love of your life before you confess isn’t humiliating  _ at all _ ,” Marinette rambled.

Adrien’s head shot up to stare at her.

“...your  _ what _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these embarrassing things I’ve mentioned actually happened to me xD  
> What are some cringy things you’ve done?


End file.
